The Gold Exorcist
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: AU. Slight BL mostly friendship stuff. Summary Shortly after "Temptation" A new student arrives at True Cross, He like Rin is only half Human but not half Demon, and has already decided to protect Rin from anything he deems a threat including other Exorcist. What does Rin Think about this? Three words. What the Hell!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The unwilling new student!

I do not own the Great work known as "Blue Exorcist "

(At the Vaticain)

"Please Lord Halon, don't be difficult about this, as the son of an Seraphim, It is only natural that The True Cross Order would like you to become an Exorcist, they are willing to-"

A young, velvet like voice cuts him off mid-sentence. "Give it a rest Uncle Whitecrown. I have no interest being these- *Glares at the Grigori with a look of distain threw his light gold-lensed shades causing all to visibly shudder.* people's little puppet, and you are only half right about my parenting. The more accurate term would be a human-Arc Angel Hybrid cloned using my mother's D.N.A and the D.N.A of from the Feather of the Seraphim 'Seraphiel' and you only want me to go to this 'School' and I use the term loosely here, to impress them, and have me be made a Paladin."

"Well um yes, plus you would be helping to protect normal people. Not to mention help you'd be helping your mother's company as the repestitive of it in both political and finical aspects."

Alex glances over at his uncle considering the offer. After all his Mom's company finances children's hospitals and researches cures for Deadly diseases and virus's, donates to Charity's, and disaster relief foundations.

"Oh Alright, but I have Conditions, since I know how badly you all want me to work with the Order."

The Grigori seem pleased at this and are eager as one of them speaks. "Name your conditions and we shall abide by them."

Alex smirks at this, knowing he has them where he wants them now. "No, You will swear it to me, and these are the conditions. One, as you have been sooo eager to have me appointed directly to the position of Paladin as soon as possible, I would like to choose which class I start in and rise at the same time as everyone else yet still be treated with the same authority and prestige as those of the highest Paladin rank. Second, Should I make any friends, or claim someone as a friend you have no ability to harm them and no say-so in their fate directly. Third I will be able to were a custom made school uniform. Four you will all swear this to me by the Order of True Cross and by the Grace Covenant created by the sacrifice of our savoir, binding both you and your Order to punishment under Divine Providence. This can only be undone if I willingly chose to leave the order or if by some miracle I die." Alex finishes while looking at his finely manicured nails as if he could care less who he is in the presence of Grigori debated back and forth as to accept the terms.

"Tick-tock I can only be patient for so long-." Alex said as he read though a Car Magazine.

"We will swear these requests to you on the Order of True Cross and the Grace Covenant." Thunder crackled outside and Alex looked up with an angelic smile on his face.

"Wonderful, then I suppose I better get some stuff together and get ready for school at True Cross Academy! Oh and send someone reliable by to take me to the school." Alex said as he left the room.

Once he was gone all the Grigori let a sigh of relief escape their mouths, as it felt like all the air in the room had almost disappeared when Alex was there.

"He shall have Arthur Auguste Angel escort him, but he must be made aware of the conditions we are to uphold."

(At a Five Star Hotel near the Vaticain: Presdintal Suite)

Alex stares out the window down at the cityscape below night sky filled with stars. He holds a wine glass in his hand and smiles sadly to himself.

"They say only Angels and Snobs enjoy high places, Hmm, heh, must be true I absolutely adore a room with a view." He takes a sip of the crimson colored liquid.

"Nephew, your escort is here"

Arthur steps in and bows formally "Lord Halon, I am Arthur Angel, and will be acting as your escort to True Cross Academy."

Alex regards him for a moment before bursting out into laughter, "Hn, I was Joking with them about needing an escort, *Pauses then makes a face of disgust* but all right, just don't touch me or talk directly to my face, you reek of a sinfully sadistic nature and mouth smells of deceit." Come on then chop-chop.

(True Cross Academy : A day after "Temptation")

Rin had gotten to class was just dosing off when Shura made an annocement. "Today we will be getting a new student class.*this got a few people's attention except Rin who was now asleep* Apparently the Vatican has been trying for years now to get this person to be a student here and have recently struck a bargain with them and their family's company with some underling conditions, but they have asked that their classmates treat them like anyone else.*Then mutters to herself* Its only us teachers that need to worry. "

As she said that the door opened and Arthur walked in with and young man around their age and Rins height behind him. He had mid length wavy shock-white hair with traces of silver in it his school uniform was worn loosely but the black and white colors were inverted so most of the uniform was white and a red cross was embroidered on the side of his right Jacet sleeve he looked well built and had pale white skin, but most interestingly wore a pair of gold lensed shades.

Arthur turns and addreses the class "May I present Lord, Alexander Aurelius Ambrosius Chistoph Halon VII."

Alex turns at this point to Arthur and growls "That was completely unnecessary you twit! None of them are going to remember that anyway!"

Alex turns smiling innocently "You can just Call me Alex or Chris, and I gonna need to choose a friend, and I chose.*His eyes light on the sleeping Rin and he senses his other heritage, which makes him mark him as his equal, and also causes him to like him.* That guy!" he says pointing to Rin.

Arthur's eyes widen "No! Not him Not the Satan spa-" But before he can even finish, Alex turns on him to the shock of everyone and Bitch-slaps him with such force it sends him spiraling into the wall causing a small crack in it. The noise is so great it wakes Rin from his sleep to see what's happening.

Alex removes his glasses as he advances on Arthur who is now bleeding from his mouth and nose staring up into the Alex's eye's with a new since of terror. Alex makes a gesture with his hand toward him as white Fire and lightning emerges from his bod along with three halos that appear above his head which interlock like an atomic symbol, as unseen force lifts Arthur from the floor seemingly by the throat pressing him against the wall .

Shura looks on and exclaims in surprise "Holy fire!"

Rin looks confused at the scene, as Alex continues. "Don't you ever presume to tell ME who I can or cannot be friends with maggot!"

At this point Arthur appears to be struggling for air while looking like he's going to wet himself. You don't think I don't already know he's the son of Satan?! You insect! That's why I like him, and want to be his friend, because he refuses his father's control! And now that I have claimed him as my friend your masters can't touch him without bring down the wrath of heaven upon them!"

Alex tosses him through the door to the hallway were he lands with a thud as he continues to shout at him. "Leave Now , tell your masters what I have said and don't ever let me see you again without good cause, or you will learn firsthand the true power of a Half-Seraphim's wrath!" and with the what could only be described as a retreating Arthur he but back on his shades and the Holy fire and the tri-halo disappeared as he sighed relief.

Then he turned to the rest of the class walked down the Isle of desks ignoring everyone else's expression, and stopped in front of Rin, Holding out his hand smiling genuinely, "Sorry about all that he offends my senses. Hello Rin Okumura, My name is Alex C. Halon and I want to be your friend and Guardian Angel."

So what do you think? I'd appreciate any reviews.(Trash will be fed to Alex's Holy Fire)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Sweet Dream or ….Beautiful Nightmare?

I do not own Blue Exorcist T-T

Rin looked at the hand of the smiling guy in front of him for a moment before he had an extreme compulsion to shake his hand. Then as he reached out took his hand he missed the slight smirk that formed in the corner of Alex's mouth.

"Great we're going to be great friend's Rin!" Alex exclaimed as he grabbed Rin's hand with his other hand while shaking it vigorously before sitting in the chair next to him.

"Uh, what did you mean, Guardian Angel?" Rin asked curiously.

"Ah never mind that, just take it as I'm your friend K? God knows I need one!"

Rin shrugged as the guy plopped into the seat beside him, normally after seeing something like what just this guy just did he'd be a little worried, but he didn't. In fact being around this guy was like lying in the warm sun taking a nap.

"_For some reason_ *Rin thought as he yawned* _this guy makes me feel safe."_and Rin was asleep again.

Alex watched as his charge fell asleep. _"Why can't people learn to look within another's heart to find good within? Rin here has the most beautiful heart imaginable; his soul shines like a beacon in the dark. I wish I wasn't the only one who saw it."_

_(Childhood Flashback)_

A young looking Alex is seen healing another kid's badly scraped kneecap. Shortly after the kid's older brother comes up to the two and calls Alex a freak, telling him to stay away from his brother. Another scene shows Alex in surrounded by a group of kids chanting "Fight" at him and another kid. The first kid throws a punch then another and another, all the while Alex stands and takes it, until he is in crouching potion and lifts his arms up in a cross position and is surrounded by a white lighting sield that knocks out the other kid sending him flying. After he looks up and sees the other kid in front of him barely breathing and runs away crying.

(End Flashback)

Shura had gone back to teaching and Alex had decided he'd take notes for Rin since he was napping. When Shura starts into a lecturer about high ranking Demons she makes her way over to the sleeping Rin but before she can demonstrate on him, Alex glared at her and growled, "Oi, leave him alone, he's my friend, M-I-N-E. Leave him alone, cuz I hate it when others touch stuff that isn't theirs especially MY stuff." Shura quickly stopped what she was doing and back to teaching at the front of the class.

"_What's the new guy's problem?"_ Bon thought to himself as Alex went back to note taking as if nothing had happened.

The bell rang and class ended Alex looked over at Rin's sleeping figure and smiled. "Ah well, all good things must come to an end, if only briefly anyway." He reached and began to rub Rins ear. "Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up."

Rin Yawned and mumbled in his sleep. "Just a few more minutes Yukio."

Alex snickered, "If you wake up now, I'll buy you some "S" class Sukiyaki." He said in a sing-song voice.

Rin woke up right away, "I'm up! Hey wh-,oh-no, I slept all the way through class!" he said looking around franticly.

"It's alright Rin, I took down all the notes for you and even got it on recorder for you." Came a smooth velvet voice to his right. Rin looked over and saw the new kid smiling, holding out several sheets of notes in his right hand and a recorder in his left. He blinked twice at what he was seeing.

"Hey thanks, um- Alex right?"Rin replied taking the notes and recorder in his hand.

"Yep that's my name, Oh and I meant what I said I'll treat you to some of the best Sukiyaki you've ever had."

Rin looked surprised, "Wait, that was you talking!? I was dreaming that-" but Alex shushed him.

"No silly, don't tell your best dreams!" Alex said smiling.

"Uh, why not?" Rin asked.

"Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true, and dreams are wishes that our hearts make when we're asleep." Alex replied as if it were obvious. "Now come on, I'd like to talk to some more."

"O-okay, so uh what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked as he made his way to outside with Alex.

"Hm. Well since I want to be friends with you, more information would probably be best. Like I already told you my name Alex C. Halon, I was born on December 7th 1995 in the Kingdom Belgium my blood type is –O. My favorite pastimes are: cooking, reading sports car magazines, drawing, and pranking people, my favorite manga genres are: action, comedy, and fantasy. My favorite types of girls are: Cute, honest and intelligent. And my Talents are the Violin, Painting, and my Eclectic memory."

"Uh what's an Electic memory?" Rin asked

"Not Electic "Eclectic" and as to what it means, let's just say I remember everything I've ever experienced down to the last detail perfectly. Now it's your turn tell me about yourself Rin-san."

Rin smiled at how friendly this guy was. "Okay, My name is Rin Okumura, I was born on December 27, 1995 um, I not sure where though, my blood type is A, my favorite pastimes are: cooking, sleeping, and eating." Rin looked over to see if Alex would laugh at him but he didn't, so he continued. "My favorite manga genres are: action, comedy, and emotional drama, my favorite type of girls are: hot, sexy. And I uh don't think I have any talents other than cooking. "He finished as they came to a stop in front of a fountain.

"I think I know a few you have." Alex said as he walked on the edge of the fountain.

"Really could you tell me what they are." Rin said almost pleadingly

"Welllll , I get the feeling that you have good leadership skills, you seem to have an aura that brings out the best in people, and you also look like you'd be a good fighter." Alex said looking over at Rin.

At that moment Kuro came running up to Rin,

"_Hey Rin where were you? Why didn't you come and get me before you went out?"_Kuro sent to Rin while rubbing his feline body up against his legs.

"Because, little one I promised to take Rin out for some "S" class Sukiyaki, well actually I was going to make it. Would you like to come along as well? I can make you some breaded baked flounder with lemon sauce, rice and a bowl of warm milk blended with honey!"

Both Rin and Kuro's eyes widened at this.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Rin asked, voicing Kuro's own thoughts.

"Ha-ha-ha, did I forget to mention that I can understand any language, be it human, beast or demon? Sorry about that, yes I can understand him. So, would you like to come with us and have something good to eat?"

"_You bet!"_Kuro said as he jumped up on Rin's shoulders.

"Alright well, I feel I should go ahead and tell you two that we have Rooms in the same Dorm building."

"What!?" Rin said dumb-struck.

Please review it is the greatest Honor a person can do for a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three There's no such thing as "No suchThing"

I do not own Blue Exor…. (I'm this guy's younger sister he seems shaken up over this part, so I'm typing it for him. The author of this chapter does not own Blue Exorcist)

"Welcome to our new and improved dorms!" Alex exclaimed with glee as the door slid open

"Improved?" Rin asked As Yukio came up behind them you could hear him drop his suitcase.

"?!…*thud*"-Yukio was having trouble processing what he was seeing and promptly passed out.

"How did you do all this!?" Rin asked pointing at the huge room that resembled an entrance a Royal Suite from some Super five star hotel! The floors were either gold or black marble or covered with large Persian rugs colored with reds, golds, violets and blues, any wood was either red in color or black with ornate carvings depicting nature scenes. The whole room had a mid-eastern/India/Moroccan theme to it

"I decided that this whole building this could be put to better use so, Ta-da! By the way, your room is down hall next to his*pointing down the hallway past the double grand stair-way*, mine is that way next to the guest room*points down to the right*, the Kitchen and formal dining area is over there *Points to the left *, and up the stairs *points to the stairs to the right *that direction is the library, the study is in the center up stairs with the entertainment room in the opposite direction of the library. Oh and each room has its own master bathroom! Any Questions?" Alex said finishing with a smile.

"How?" Rin said still at a loss for words.

"By using B.B.E that's code for my miracle method!" Alex said proudly winking while giving Rin a thumbs up.

(Note to the readers: B.B.E - short for Bribe, Blackmail, and Extort)

"Anyway, let's get you to the dining room so I can fix you and Kuro some food." Alex said as motioned for Rin to follow. "

"What about Yukio?" Rin asked looking back at his younger brother.

"Eh, leave him, he seems comfortable geting some rest down there. Come on."

"It smells Good in here," Rin thought out loud

"That's because the ventilation system is State of the art, it filters out Bad air while recycaling it, then pumps in fresh new air filled with scents designed to stimulate relaxation and healing." Alex said with a grin.

"Whoah how do you know all that?" Rin asked

"My Family owns a huge company that researches all different things for the betterment of mankind, this is just one of the fruits of that labor." Alex said happly

"So your rich?" came the question

"Rich, smart, seventh in line to the Throne of Belgium, and really incredibly lonely." Alex's smile broke slightly as a tear slid down his cheek.

He shook his head a little, took of his shades reviling his gold eyes rimed with silver, then continued on. "I was hated by others when I was younger because I was different. In the in the junior prep schools I attended I would sometimes heal an injured animal or, the wound of a classmate with my powers, but then get called a freak. After a while I made some friends but came to find out that they were being forced by their families because of who I was, so I cut those ties. I asked why over and over again. Then two years ago on my thirteenth birthday I was told the truth by my mom and my adoptive dad about what I was. They said "It's alright to be different, because you're different you have the power to help those who are weak, those who cannot see the beauty within themselves." Then I turned the question around "What if I was half demon instead of half angle, but still wanted to love and be loved?" They didn't even hesitate to answer "Your love would be even stronger for that, and you would still be able to help people." In that moment I realized that if I existed there had to be someone else like me but the same.* he turned to face him fully* Someone like you Rin." Alex said a steady stream of tears flowing down his face which remained beautiful and angelic a truly beautiful crier.

Rin felt his heart leap in his chest as they stared at each other.

Alex moved closer. "I looked for you, I needed a true friend and I knew you would want one too.I searched all over for the one with purest heart, and I finally found you. "Alex lifted up his head rubbing away the tears.

"I made a vow to find the prince of the purest heart and protect him, from humans, from Satan, from demons and from those- *An image of the Grigori passes through Alex's mind* -who would pretend themselves angles. I would stand with you and protect you till the earth crumbled, and the sun faded and the stars fell from the heavens, by you I would stand until the end of time itself. To the demons you may be a prince but to me, you are my king and I want nothing more than your happiness."

Alex paused and looked longingly at Rin then turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Leaving Rin, who slowly stats to cry as well but his is a release, he has found someone who truly understands him and loves him for something no one else ever acknowledged in him save his Human dad.

(Later on that that night, in a secret sound-prof room inside The newly refurbished dorm.)

A male figure is stretched out suspended locked inside a powerful binding circle, as a shadowy figure stands over him, "Come now Amaimon, don't make this hard on yourself.*Figure takes a Cattail that's been dipped in holy water and lashes him repetitively over the backside seeming to enjoy the agonized cries of the demon on the two way stretcher.* You came here looking for trouble and trouble is what you found."

A burning hot hand grabs his face "Now, who do you forsake?"

"S-Satan"

"Good"* he is now slashed with a scalpel dipped in holy water*

"That was because you took so long." *he is slashed again down ways from the other side*

"That is because I hate the way your hair looks."

"Now, who do you swear undying loyalty to, and promise to never harm again?"

"R-…."

*A burning sensation pierces him*

"RIN!"

"Good now all that's left is to make you half mortal, which will be easy for me to do now that I've broken you." To gold eyes smile at him shining like the sun.

"Now either this will kill you or just hurt a lot."

Slowly the white flames that have been used to torture him begin to creep across the floor outlining the spell circle written in an angelic language surrounding him, they burst through the floor searing into him burning away half of his demon blood turning it mortal.

When it's done Amaimon is dripping in sweat "Human" sweat.

"Congratulations Amaimon, *The figure steps into the light reveling Alex wearing a wicked expression.* You're a real boy."

"N-no, you can't do this!"

Alex play pouts, "Of course I can, I just did! I can make a heaven of hell and a hell of heaven, you silly boy."

Amaimon starts to sob

"I'll leave you with these happy thoughts." Alex smiles as he leaves the new Half demon regretting ever thinking about bothering Rin.

"noooooo…"

**Heh-hee well what do you think? Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Truth of Sun and Moon

Rin woke up the next morning much earlier than he would normaly to the smell of something good he wondered around a bit till he found the kitchen, and boy was it a site to behold! There was a busy Ukobach Running around the state of the art Kitchen with Alex working alongside him working on chopping up some vegetables on his own. Kuro came over and tried to have a go at the salmon that had been laid out on the counter behind Alex.

"TOUCH THAT AND WE WILL MAKE YOU INTO CAIT SITH SASHIMI!" Alex yelled as he rounded on Kuro grabbing him up by the Scruf while he and the Kitchen demon held there knives at his throat.

"Oh, hi Rin!" Alex said smiling at the stunned demon prince who was standing in the door way.

"Now could you go and take Kuro to my room? I'd like him to meet my familiar who is also a Cait Sith, her names Luci!" He said while dropping Kuro into Rin's arms while smiling, and then slammed the door in his face.

"_I could have a mate?!" _Kuro thought happily then jumped out of Rins arms and made for Alex's suite.

"Wait what!" Rin sputtered out

Rin ran after the little Black cat as he ran toward the room.

Kuro peered inside ad saw a beautiful blue white long haired Cait Sith siting in the window cleaning herself.

She immedetly noticed the presence of the two male's in the door way and raised her furry brow. _"Hello handsome can I help you?" _She asked.

"_Y-Yeah! HELL YEAH!" _Kuro Sent toward the Feminine feline.

"_Oh, what do 'you' want?" _She asked looking at Kuro

"Uh, didn't you just ask what you could do for him?" Rin asked.

"_No I was Talking to you handsome."_ She purred causing Rin to sweat drop, and Kuro to become a little jealous of his partner.

(In The Dining room)

As everyone sat around at the table enjoying their meals, Alex stood holding up a glass of red liquid that looked suspiciously like wine to Yuki and tapped it with a fork making a chiming noise.

"My dear friends I think it is now time I told you both the truth…..about everything.

"Many humans seem to believe that the world is made up of Assiah and Gehenna, this my friends is a lie, how do I know? Well for one there is not only Assiah (The Mortal realm) and Gehenna also called Svartalfheim (The Dark Realm) but Álfheimr (Realm of Light) Heven (Good Afterlife) and Hell (Bad Afterlife)" as well. You two are not half-Demons you're half-Dark elves 'Fairy folk'.Just like I'm not a half-angle I'm a half-light elf. The stupid humans who run the Vatican don't know the difference between Dark elves, demons, vampires nature spirits, animal spirits and Yoki,. For this reason a lot of real threats slip past their ever-so-vigilant radar."He drawled sarcastically.

"These threats are what are called Devils, and no they are not the same as us or real demons in-fact to call one the other is considered an insult on all sides. Finally, all half humans in this room are of a royal line! I as well as my brother Saesar have our origins in Álfheimr, and just as you two have a father whom is referred to as Satan, the Goblin-king or the Dark Elf king, our Mother is actually the Light Elf Queen Titania or Mab disguised as a human woman the entirety of what I've told you all last night was a half-lie to throw off any one who had been spying on us, even me and my brother's birth was made up." Alex finished with a knowing smile.

"Wait! You have a brother?!" Rin Asked completely unfazed by the.

"Yup, and we can share one mind-"he said as a second body spit from his.

"-And one body!" Finished the other boy with Gold blond hair and silver eyes with a wicked sneer.

"Everyone I'd like you to introduce you to my Twin Brother Saesar! Oh and I'm sorry but he Caused us to spritaly imprint on you and you brother, so now we're sorta stuck protecting you two." Alex said scratching the back of his head smiling nervously.

*Thunk*

"Shit, The weak one fainted again Alex!" Said the pissed off looking Brother.

**I Know It's short But hey at least I updated it!**


	5. Important

Important

Hello to all! I have decided that since these stories were originally written for me because no one else was clever enough to think of them that you all should not expect an Update unless **I** fell like it! For more info go and look at my profile. I will continue these stories in the future but only when I **feel like it**!

For more info on how to get me to update see my profile page

Until next chapter, your spiteful author….


End file.
